


Lodge Lodge

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: Riverdale Foursome [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Infidelity, Kink mentions, Light Rope Breast Bondage, Mastermind Veronica Lodge, Mentioned objectification kink, Mentions of Betty and Jughead being kinky af, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Relationship, Switch Betty Cooper, core4, which is pretty much canon isn't it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Veronica and Betty have been sleeping with each other for a while now and have finally figured out a way they hope will bring their boyfriends in on it. Things go a little different when the four of them head up to Veronica's cabin during 2.14.





	Lodge Lodge

“Out of the four of us, only you and Archie haven’t kissed.”

\----------------------

“No, he took it well,” Betty says with a little shrug, sipping at her drink. The boys went to town at Veronica’s request, leaving the two of them alone to discuss the very reason Veronica brought the whole crew with her to Lodge Lodge. “And I got him to um… _admit_ some things after I put on that outfit you like. I think he’ll take it well. Better than well.”

Veronica is grinning like a cat at Betty’s report. Things are going perfectly, every part of the plan falling into place exactly how she thought it would. Lodges have a knack for that sort of thing.

“What about Archie?”

“Archie is… mmm…” Veronica hums thoughtfully for a second. “He can be convinced of a lot of things when his libido is in the right place. Or his dick.”

Betty can’t help but giggle. Veronica’s confidence in that doesn’t really surprise her, not with how they’re always fucking these days. “So you wanna go through with it?” She’s giddy, excited, eyes lit up with how alive and exhilarated she feels right now.

Veronica feels similarly, if a bit more sly and victorious. “First thing when they walk through that door, B. Wanna go get dressed?”

\---------------------

Archie and Jughead are greeted at the door by their lovely girlfriends, who relieve them of the bags of supplies they’d gone out for and instruct them to take a seat and relax. A few minutes later they're being served drinks, and exchange a look, silently wondering what the girls are up to.

Veronica takes a seat on the coffee table, facing the boys. “So! Betty and I were thinking…” She glances to her best friend, and Betty takes a seat beside her on cue.

It’s the first time since they got in the door that Jughead is really getting a good look at his girl, and something is different. He’s only half-listening as he tries to pinpoint what’s off.

“We’re all so close. There’s so much love and trust between the four of us, and so much history,” Veronica continues, Betty nodding and smiling in agreement. “So much has been happening and it just…” She looks over at Betty again, smiles, links their hands together on the table between them. “We feel like maybe there are some boundaries in place that really only exist because we’re told they’re supposed to, not because they actually should.”

Hand holding? Boundaries? Archie opens his mouth to speak but realizes he doesn’t really know what to say, this is just weird. Thankfully, Jughead’s got his back.

“Is this about the kiss?” Or maybe Jughead doesn’t have his back, because that’s not what he was thinking at all. He sure does jump on that train of thought, though.

“Ronnie, it didn’t mean anything, honestly. Betty and I are good being just friends.”

“No, not that kiss,” Jughead says flatly, which prompts a small, confused noise from Archie. “Their kiss.”

“Whose kiss?”

“Betty and Veronica.”

“Betty and Veronica haven’t kissed.”

Jughead arches an eyebrow and gives his buddy a glance, then directs his gaze at the girls. He’s asked his question.

Veronica responds to the confused look she’s getting from her boyfriend first. “We have. Vixen tryouts. And… maybe this has its roots there, but no, Jughead, it’s not about the kiss, per se.”

He looks skeptical.

Archie jumps back in. “Okay… Okay, sure, you guys kissed but it’s ancient history. What are you talking about now, boundaries?”

“Well we all love each other here, don’t we? Not all in the same way, obviously, but it’s still love. And Betty and I think… maybe the rules don’t have to be different, for different kinds of love.”

Jughead fully grasped what was being talked about here before he even asked his question and he’s made up his mind about it already, so he’s almost completely tuned out while he waits for Archie to process. It strikes him that Betty’s been awfully quiet this whole time, too. Not odd, exactly, but a little unusual.

“Of course we all love each other,” Archie agrees with the premise. And if he were honest with himself, he knows what Veronica is getting at, but it’s a hard thing to face because it means facing a lot of difficult feelings, ingrained social norms, and what he’s been taught masculinity is. “Ronnie, can you please just say exactly what you mean? I don’t want to misinterpret anything here.”

Veronica puts on her sweetest smile, but they all recognize the mischievous devil in her eyes. “How about I show you instead, Archiekins?”

“Umm…”

But like the night before, Veronica doesn’t exactly wait for approval from her boyfriend. She twists her body and slips a hand onto Betty’s jaw to guide her into a kiss, which the other girl gives her eagerly. Their lips meet and tongues play like they’re well-practiced and fully acquainted with each other.

It’s the submissive role Betty is taking as she kisses Veronica that makes it click for Jughead, and the different perspective with Betty’s body twisted confirms it, what he noticed was different about his girlfriend. It’s her breasts, they’re bigger, rounder, higher than normal and with how easily her hardening nipples are starting to show, Jughead knows exactly the reason. She’s got her tits bound up in rope under that unassuming t-shirt, a kink of hers they utilize sometimes when the endgame is for her to be stripped and played with, maybe objectified a little. 

Which means they must be planning on taking this deep down the rabbit hole, right here and right now. Jughead smirks at his realization, almost more because he's figured it out than because of what's to come.

Archie’s attention is arrested as they two most beautiful women he knows kiss. Fuck, not just kiss. Shove their tongues in each other’s mouths. His throat is dry and there’s a slowly building warmth in his abdomen, tingling in his pants. He doesn’t say a word until Veronica breaks the kiss and looks at him expectantly.

“Does that answer your question, my love?” Veronica’s got that smug look of victory already. Which no one can really fault her for, because she’s definitely winning.

“S-so… you… the two of you want to…” He makes a vague gesture with his hands that doesn’t really mean anything at all.

“Not just the two of _us_ ,” she informs. “Betty, do you have something you want to say?”

Betty looks at Jughead first, seeking approval, which she gets in the form of a subtle nod and an intrigued look in his eyes. So she sets her sights on the other boy, her best friend since forever, her boyfriend’s best friend, her other best friend’s boyfriend. It’s not intentional, just a side-effect of her current headspace, but she’s giving him puppy eyes. “I want _you_ to play with me too, Archie. Please?”

Veronica knows what her boyfriend’s reaction is going to be, knows exactly what face he’s going to make, so she’s watching Jughead instead. Jughead, who stays calm and mostly impassive, amusement as well as arousal buried in his expression. It’s suddenly making a lot more sense now, why Betty was asking how far he’d like to take her exhibitionism kink, if he’d ever be interested in letting another man play with her under his control, if he was really straight or if he just let people assume that. She was asking his permission without giving anything away. And as often happens, Jughead is finding himself more in love with her than he’s ever been.

Archie stutters, clears his throat, blushes, fidgets, stutters more, and finally looks to Veronica. Even though she’s the one orchestrating this whole thing, he’s still worried. About hurting her or about this being a trap, he’s not sure. Probably both.

Betty makes a tiny noise, inaudible for anyone further away from her than Veronica, a hurt or worried sound at putting herself on offer and possibly facing rejection. The noise pulls Veronica out of her analysis of Jughead and her eyes focus on Betty, then over to Archie. “Well? Don’t leave her hanging, Archie. The only thing worse than rejection is silence.”

“You’re _really_ okay with this?” Archie looks for reassurance.

“Okay with it? I **want** this, Archie. I want it so bad.”

“Then, yes,” he nods as he speaks. “Yeah, hell yeah.” He’s not even completely sure what he’s agreeing to, and he sure as hell isn’t thinking through the potential consequences, but he wants Betty, wants to watch Betty and Veronica, and wants to make Veronica happy. All very big reasons to say yes. It’s a bit of an afterthought, but at least it’s a thought at all, Archie looks over to Jughead to make sure he’s doing okay with this whole weird situation. “Jugs?”

“Yes, Arch?” His tone is just like his expression, subtle and hard to read.

“What do you think?”

“I think this has nothing to do with me. You’re the one who got invited to the party.” He knows full well that he’s included and that nothing’s gonna happen unless he says he’s comfortable with it, but it’s still fun to mess with them. “As usual,” he tacks on bitterly.

And Archie was ready to be worried and apologetic, but those last two words give away that Jughead is fucking with him and he rolls his eyes, smiling. “You know, you’re right.” He looks to Veronica expectantly.

Which is when Veronica knows without a doubt that she’s gotten what she wants, Archie taking that initiative. The slight concern and hesitation in his body language isn’t lost on her. She takes note of it, tells herself to keep an eye on that and make sure it’s just nerves that will dissipate as things heat up and not something that will really hurt him. The expectant look Archie gives to her, she passes on to Betty, who blushes faintly.

 

“Juggy?” Betty says sweetly.

“Yes, Bets?” His smile broadens and he’s gotta admit, these girls did a good job of cooking up this whole scenario.

“I know you’ll always love me more than anyone.”

“Mmhm… And?”

“And I know we’re insanely compatible in bed and no one could ever be competition for that.” Not just that no one could compete with her in pleasing Jughead, but that no one could compete with him in pleasing her.

The reassurance, and the semi-public bragging, makes him feel good, but he's starting to wonder where her point is. “Absolutely right. And?”

“And that’s why I feel secure enough to tell you that Veronica’s pussy tastes like heaven and you’ve really gotta try it.”

Archie nods enthusiastically in agreement. “She’s right, it does. Wait, what?!”

Jughead snickers and covers his mouth with his knuckles to hide just how funny he finds Archie’s reaction. He should probably feel some level of sympathy, or be somehow bothered on his friend's behalf, but the reasons to be upset by this situation are too foreign to his way of thinking for it to even dawn on him.

Veronica redirects completely, hopping to her feet and beckoning with a finger, “Come on, boys. Let’s take this to my room.”


End file.
